mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (show most recent) {|width="100%" style="background: none;" |valign="top" width="40%" style="background:#0099ff;border: 4px solid #3300ff; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em;color:black;"| Welcome to the Talk Page of Talk Page-ness First. Chocolate coins. Hello Hi! 1: How do I get a border around my messages? 2: Can u make an icon for me? 3:.... CAN I BITE UR FACE??? Request Please could you make me a picture or Morigan? Halloween Wallpaper }} What, You Don't Believe Me? Soo-ooo... I see you have altercated Violet's trivia back to the wrongness it had been. Why? You think I don't pay attention when I'm reading the stuffz in the game? Because I do, I pay close attention. I was considered the "Secret Weapon" on our team in U.S. History the other day. I was on the "Terror Squad" and we were up against "Bo$$." We owned them. *growl* I won't try ta knock ya out or anything, I just want a simple explanation. And what up with yo name? --Da Zorro Creature 01:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Woof! Imma be a cat }} }} Halloween Here's What Done Happened Ok, I was in a nasty mood to begin with and then the effects of the quart of sweet tea I drank earlier wore off. And it seems I jumped on you for one thing while you jumped on me for something else entirely. I really don't care how Violet has her hair, I like her either way. Regardless, I found a way to make myself happy without having to deal with that whacked up page. As to my name, there's a long, drawn out story that spans (currently) 14 books. My imagination never gives me and Smokey a break. (But Smokey doesn't have to listen as much, he only has one ear.) Da Zorro Creature 23:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Teh best time to wear a striped sweater.. Can you help me? 17:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I want 2 sign up but i don't know what 2 use as my username. How did you choose yours? 18:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I liked the Harry Potter films. 18:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i also like gaming if that helps you help me 18:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! When i get on (hopefully today) i'll thank u properly 18:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) It said i can't register at this time, do i just try again tomorrow? 19:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for ur help 15:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) WHEEEEEEEE!!1 U MAY POST IT!!}} Hi! thanks for your help with everything, im now logged onto wiki! Potterfan1997 15:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) do any requests i have go to Blanky or another admin? Like word bubble things, my sim, etc... And i like the MySms Wiki advert Potterfan1997 16:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Googleybear. I don't no how to upload pictures on the wiki cause i have on of my sim i want to put on a my request does u? Potterfan1997 16:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's so quite and when are you gonna do Marlon's School of Wizardry because it says frozen but there's no info after that Potterfan1997 18:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with liking the show? Potterfan1997 18:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well im a fan of it and have been reading every episode. i think it rocks Potterfan1997 18:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) When i've got my sim can i just come 2 u to sort out my word bubble Potterfan1997 19:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks Potterfan1997 19:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's Fine I've been gettin' picked on and... other things now... so, oh well. Unfortunately, that means I don't have a fuse anymore. I'm just livin' in one continual outrage with consistant insanity and frequent blonde moments. --Da Zorro Creature 21:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Try again. I'm trying to restart this thingy that was so popular. Oh and can u tell me how 2 change the background on my user page please. Potterfan1997 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) On the video game rp i tried to put a picture of my oc on but it has come up with lisensing. wat do i do Potterfan1997 11:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :P Sorry, i just want to make my profile just like yours! It will probably take forever though, :| Thanks Potterfan1997 15:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Potterfan1997 17:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) U acctually got to meet Olly Murs and (maybe not as great) Simon Cowell Potterfan1997 17:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) But u still got 2 c him, that's so cool! Potterfan1997 17:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) u hasn't put ur name on it Potterfan1997 19:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Can u tell me how to make a word bubble please Potterfan1997 19:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) } |text = Hi googleybear! Is this anygood for Buddy? }} } |text = YES!!! }} } |text = Thanks! And 2 u 2. }} :) From Zoralina I made this for you! ^^ (the one of you, not the pink blushing face, lol!) Call me cute if you want to... 16:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Zoralina Call me cute if you want to... 16:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) } |text =When i tried the web colours thing it didn't work can u help }} } |text =Can I have a white border with a Darkish Blue background, please cause when i try it doesn't work. }} } |text = Thanks Googleybear, your very kind!!! }} Sorry they didn't come up in my word bubble } |text = Thanks again. }} MAMA MIA! BANNER! THANK YOU! The banner is so cool! Mayor Zain 16:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) } |text = Who should i ask 4 an agents symbol? }} Imma Imma Imma Imma swing it dat way! 0.o Picture } |text = Thanks! Could you take my request once ive got my sim please. }} . RandomDude looks like a zombie big time. . }} }} REQUEST! Poke-its-face! } |text = Where was he comfermed? (i has 2 ask) }} } |text = Vincent }} } |text = Thanks }} Can you help me with something on MySims Fanon Wiki, please Potterfan1997 18:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Home-made cookehs! Best dang cookehs!! In ze WORLD!!! } |text = Fort he Fanon, is it possible for me to create a character template thingy? }} } |text = Ok, can u tell me how, please? }} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheese cake Hey!Check out this MSA pic I made of you!(Couldn't change it much) Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake _________________________________________________ You are now a aquaintence with someone Now this level: Next level: Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Now this level:Aquaintence Next level:Friend } |text = Ok. Thanks 4 ur help. }} Hi Oi Goog (My nickname for u just invented ) can u tell me which of these sims du yu like the best for a random reason alsoooooooo try to piick a least used one #Vicent #Blaine #Ray #Crystal #Zoe #Brandi #Esma #Mel #Wendy lan also are you a meat eater or a vegtable guy (no idea why also I got a word bubble but all it does is this dumb i know yours (GET BACK TO ME EARLY I GOT SCHOOL TOMMOROW) Yo! I LOVE the Marlon stuff! MYSIMS! Pizza Pizza Pie! Lazy to put word bubble I request Agents Icon: #Cedella #Cassandra I will give you a pizza! --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 04:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) }} OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! }} } |text = Can u make me an agents icon for me please. And does this Word Bubble work? }} } |text = Yes, for Fred and one for me too please. }} } |text = Hair: Neural's hair Eyes: Luis's MySims ones Mouth: Poppy's mouth Skin: Middle Hair Colour: Brown and Fred is what he looks like }} King Roland Party.